The flower of the miracles
by BloodRabbit Sapphira
Summary: For Kuroko Sakura, everything went wrong during her second year. Now in Seirin High School, can she change her former teammates hearts to love basketball again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first _ever_ fanfic! Please don't think bad even if it sucks!

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket! I don't earn money writing this story. There, I said it.

**The flower of the miracles**

"_Sei! Watch out!" _

"_Sakuraaaaa!"_

"_Take care of her, Sei. She needs you. And tell her I'm sorry I won't be able to be with her anymore."_

"…_..She's… gone?"_

Aida Riko grinned as she called her team's captain. "Hyuuga! You won't believe who I managed to scout into our team. It's a miracle!"

"Ah? The Generation of Miracles?"

"Exactly! We got the VICE CAPTAIN OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!"

Silence. Then… "HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!"

In Teiko Middle School, a certain teal-haired girl sneezed. Her blood red and sky blue mismatched eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmm…. Wonder who's talking about me."

Kuroko Sakura shrugged and continued her way. "Besides, that Seirin coach seemed very happy she scouted me in." She stopped, and chuckled softly. "So, Seirin. What can you give me?"

To be continued…..

It is very short I know, but it is going to be much! Longer! I promise! Was it good? It was bad, right? So it is Kuroko Sakura, because I love sakura blossoms! She might be a bit oc, but don't worry. Kuroko will stay the same!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVView please! For a first time ever like me, I need some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciated it. I will try my best to make each chapter long. And thank you for the nice and long critics! Since I'm not a native speaker of English, I make a lot of basic mistakes. Feel free to point them out.**

**Oh, I am not going to be using honorifics anymore. I am not Japanese, and it really confuses me sometimes. And I know Kuroko's name should relate to Tetsu- but I really love sakura blossoms! Sorry! But if everyone thinks I should change it, I will consider it. **

Chapter 2

Riko stared at the tall red haired boy in front of her. 'What is with his stats? They are all abnormally high! And potential unknown? We got quite a player here~~~" thought Riko gleefully. 'Sakura would be satisfied. She did say that she didn't really expect any good players that would be attending this school…. Wait. Speaking of that girl, where is she?' She turned towards the second years. "Does anyone know where that girl is?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "Maybe she's lost. You know her sense of direction is bad as a blind man."

The freshmen glanced at each other. Who was this 'she' they kept talking about?

"Um…. I right here."

Screams could be heard from Seirin's gym as a sudden voice came out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, Sakura…. When did you get here?"

"I was right here from the start."

Izuki smiled. He and the rest valued Sakura's skill, but really. Her lack of presence was driving everyone mad!

"Ok everyone. This is our last regular, and she's a freshman like you lot."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Sakura." said Sakura, her voice void of any expression.

"But you are a girl!" a freshman blurted out, clearly shocked.

Sakura stared at the said freshman. "Yes, isn't that obvious?"

He blushed. "But, you are a freshman like us! How did you become a regular so fast?"

At that, Riko coughed, drawing the attention towards her. "Sakura have been scouted into our team during her third year of middle school. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" said the coach with an angelic smile that literally screamed- '**ask more and you die'**.

Unfortunately, a certain red haired Bakagami didn't notice the very obvious hint from the coach. "What's so special about her? She looks really weak to me."

If anyone had looked very closely at the teal-haired girl right then, they might have noticed a slight tick that appeared on her forehead. Warning no.1

"She should quit and go home."

Tick. Warning no.2

"Why is she playing basketball anyway?"

Final warning.

"Little girls should go home and leave sports to us boys."

Kagami Taiga was so dead.

_Kaijo high school_

A blonde boy shivered slightly as he sensed anger from his dear flower. Whoever made her angry should stay _very_ far away from anything related to basketball until she cools down.

_In a sweet shop_

A purple haired boy stopped his hand which was moving to grab a vanilla flavor candy. His favorite girl was angry, and he didn't want her more angry by eating her favorite flavor.

_Shutoku high school_

A green eyed teenager with glasses hugged his lucky item for the day; a _huge _teddy bear. Someone had made his favorite flower angry. Probably Leo. They had the worst luck today.

_On the rooftop of Touou_

A tanned blue haired boy sat straight up from the ground. He had a nightmare of an angry teal haired girl, and it wasn't pleasant. Only a dream…

Shiver

Maybe not.

_Rakuzan high school_

A red and gold eye blinked slowly as he sensed his flower become angry. He didn't notice his classmates shiver when he chuckled softly to himself.

Oh well. Best wishes to whoever made his precious flower angry.

_Back to Seirin_

Kagami shivered. He could literally _feel_ her cold, mismatched gaze on him. She was really getting on his nerves.

Riko sighed. "Ok, how about a small practice match against the first years and the second with Sakura? Since you doubt her _so much_, " honey laced her words and poison dripped on them. "That wouldn't be a problem, hmm?"

_20 minutes later_

Score

1st : 2nd

0 : 48

How was it? Review!

If you see any errors, feel free to point them out!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a genderbending story. So, Fem!Kuroko. **

**I made Kuroko vice captain because it would be…. interesting. Also in this fic, she is really fast, but wouldn't be showing her true speed until later. **

**Sorry I couldn't update fast! The computer is slowly dying, and I'm doing my best.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagami stared back at the people who were looking at him. He was hungry! Can't a hungry teenager eat 40 hamburgers in peace?

"I wish those people will stop staring at me. It's annoying." grumbled the redhead.

"It must be true that idiots eat a lot since you are abnormally eating a lot."

Birds were shaken out of their sleep as a scream pierced the air.

"Ahhhhhh!...WHEN DID YOU GET HERE AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE?"

"I was actually sitting here first."

"…."

The redhead just stared at the teal haired girl who was drinking a vanilla milkshake. She was so small. How could she be so strong? Despite that she couldn't shoot, Sakura was the main reason why the freshmen team had lost so drastically.

"This is bad…. If we sit like this, people will think that we are friends.. Worse, they might think we are dating."

A vein popped on the tiger's forehead.

"And that is bad because?"

"I would not date someone who I have just met and insulted me the second he noticed me."

That is…. true.

"However, since I repaid you with a great loss that would have certainly been a great blow to your ego, I am satisfied."

Kagami gulped. He honestly did not want to remember how the match had went. It have been only a 20 minutes match, but the results were really, really, traumatic for the freshman team.

_Flashback_

_Only 5 minute was left and the freshman team had not even scored once! Somehow, the ball kept getting stolen, and passes veered away from their original reasons. It was obvious to everyone that a certain redhead was angry._

_A fuming Kagami walked towards the bench to get a drink of water, when he bumped into someone._

"_Hey! Watch it!..."_

_His shout grew smaller as he noticed just who he had bumped into. Sakura lifted her mismatched gaze to the red haired teenager. Right then, Kagami realized something._

_Fact 1. Kuroko Sakura was on the court._

_Fact 2. She was with the senpais._

_Conclusion : HOW THE HELL DID HE NOT SEE HER BEFORE?!_

_Riko smirked. So, Bakagami had finally noticed the phantom player. Unfortunately, the match was almost over. _

_5minutes later~~~_

"_Alright everyone! That's it for today! I saw most of what you are capable of from the match." said Riko, trying to stop the laughter that was just bursting out. In truth, she had seen none of the freshman skills, since Sakura had not even let them hold the ball long. Still, she had to admit that Kagami was good._

_Oh well. It still was their loss._

"_Gather up!" Hyuuga yelled. "I hope all of you learned the lesson not to underestimate anyone. Regardless of their appearance." said the captain, giving a meaningful glare to each freshman. Especially to a red haired teenager. Kagami shuffled his feet uncomfortably._

End flashback.

"Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Kagami stared at the teal haired girl who was drinking her vanilla milkshake peacefully. She…. did not just say that she had a boyfriend, did she?

"Sorry?"

Sakura blinked at him. "I already have a boyfriend. It does not make sense that I would be cheating him for you."

1…'

2….

3…

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

A/N : So that's it! It is a bit short… sorry….

Oh and can someone please tell me who is Haizaki Shougo? Every fanfic writer seem to hate him… And I do need a bad guy in this fic, so please give me some info!

Will you press Review button?

YES


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Duh.**

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kuroko**

Chapter 4

"Eh? Who's the Generation of Miracles?"

All of the Seirin Basketball team minus Sakura stared at the redhead. Did they hear him right? He just didn't say that he didn't know THE Generation of Miracles?

It was raining, and the team had decided to have a small mini match. Riko had made Sakura sit out this match, so this time, Kagami was able to go all out without being afraid of getting his ball stolen. The two freshman were talking excitedly about the Generation, and it caught the redhead's ear.

"You mean you don't know about the Generation of Miracles?"

Kagami looked at the others. Somehow, he felt like he should really know about this Generation, because everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot for not knowing.

"Um.. I didn't pay attention to basketball last year… so…."

Riko sighed. She thought the redhead would not know a lot about the Miracles, but she certainly didn't expect him to not know anything about them!

"The Generation of Miracles are five basketball players from Teiko Middle School. For three years, they secured three consecutive wins of the championship. No team have been able to win against them. This year, all of the Generation separated into different schools."

The coach said all that like she was rehearsing it in her head. She looked at the redhead. "Now do you understand… Eh?"

Kagami's eyes were literally sparkling.

"So they are really strong, yeah?"

"Umm… yes….."

Sakura looked at the redhead in interest. Right now, there was fire burning in his eyes. Suddenly, Kagami was replaced by a tan, blue haired…..

She shook herself. Something about Kagami reminded her of the first year of Teiko, when all of them,(minus Murasakibara) had fun in basketball. Then in their second year, Kise had joined them. They had been complete. But after _that_ incident, everything had changed.

"I want to fight them!"

"Is that so? Then I'm doubling your training menu~~"

"WHAT?"

Maji Burger place.

"So tired…."

Kagami sat down to eat. When he had protested the unfairness, Riko had cheerfully tripled his training.

Result? A half dead Kagami eating 40 hamburgers.

The redhead chewed on his burgers. "Are the Generation of Miracles really strong?"

"They are."

"AHHHHHHHHHH DON'T DO THAT! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME ONE DAY! And why are you sitting here again?"

"I was sitting here first and this is my favorite seat." said Sakura as if that explained everything. Well, it did, but not in the redhead's point of view. Kagami stared at the tealheaded girl concentrating on her vanilla milkshake.

"Here."

Sakura stared at the burger in front of her. She unconsciously tilted her head in confusion.

The red head blushed at the sight. "I normally don't like weak players, but you deserved it."

Sakura's left sky blue eye twitched slightly at the word 'weak' but relaxed. "Thank you." She smiled.

Kagami stared at her. Did she just smile?

The other girl looked at her teammate. "Kagami-kun, is something the matter? You are very red."

"NO! uh I mean.. I'm fine."

The two lasped into silence. It was Kagami who broke it. "So do you know a lot about the Generation of Miracles?"

He didn't notice her go tense. "I have seen them play." Which technically, wasn't a lie.

"Do you think I would stand a chance against them?"

She lifted her mismatched eyes and meet Kagami's red ones. She was completely deadpanned.

"You would be instantly killed."

A vein popped on his head.

"Do you really have to put it that way?"

Sakura shrugged. It was true. She stood up and started to leave.

"Oi! Wait up!"

She turned, and watched the redhead shove hamburgers into his mouth. He really was similar to a certain blue haired ace.

"I can't let a girl go alone at night!"

At that, her usually emotionless eyes filled with annoyance. "I can take care of myself."

Kagami brushed it off. "I know someone who will skin me alive for letting a girl go alone at this time of hour. And since I go to the same direction, it's no problem at all!"

"….Fine."

While walking in silence, Sakura silently observed her teammate next to her. Maybe… maybe Kagami Taiga would be able to.

Kagami noticed her staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

…somehow, her too short answer irritated him. "Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Sakura hid a smile. She had decided. Kagami Taiga would be her light.

Meanwhile, Riko was humming happily. She couldn't believe that Kaijo High school accepted the practice match~!

A blonde in a grey uniform looked at his phone. The sender had terrified him, but the info in the message brought a huge smile on his face.

From : Akashi Seijuro.

Ryota. You have a practive match against Seirin High School.

Sakura is attending there.

**To be continued…**

**A/N : I actually had a lot more written down, I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Sorry it was so short! Next chapter Bakagami is finally going to find out that Sakura is a member of the Generation of Miracles~**

**Also, is it safe to say that everyone hates Hanamiya Makato and Haizaki Shougo~?**

**My goal is to write more than 1000 words next update!**

**There is a review button. Consider carefully. If you don't press it, sharp objects might start to target you.**

**Till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket. **

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kuroko**

Chapter 5

* * *

Kagami stared out of the window, looking at the blue sky. _'Generation of Miracles... I really want to fight them!'_

Riko was sipping milk in class 2-C while playing a basketball managing game. "Ah~~ Bringing up boys are soo fun!" The coach was happily drinking her milk until a redhead jumped in front of her and slamed his fists on her desk. "Coach!" Suprised, Riko spitted her milk out. "Make me a _real_ club member!"

The brown haired girl raised her eyebrows. "Jeez, so Sakura-chan was right." Kagami was confused by that. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Riko shrugged. "She told me a few minutes ago that you would coming to me for that. Anyways, since you have firepower, and there's space on the bench, so why not?" She handed a piece of paper with a bright smile.

"So does this mean I can play in matches?"  
"Yes.. Oh, wait! The accpetence test will be held on the rooftop at 8:40, 20minutes from now! Don't be late!"

Kagami stared at the paper. "Rooftop? Test? What the heck?"

"She probably wants to see your resolve." said Sakura suddenly right next to him, almost scaring him to death.

"DAMN ITTT! I told you to stop doing that! You are picking a fight right?!"

"No I'm not."

He glared at the girl for a few seconds and turned his attention toward a newspaper article on the wall. "Basketball club qualified for the Kanto tournament on their first participation" He read out loud. "Wow, senpais are pretty amazing."

"You should stop underestimating everyone. They did kick your butt in a game the first day."

"... T..Thats because you were in it!."

"Actually, even if I didn't play, they would have still won."

"Whatever!"

* * *

8:40 at the rooftop

All of the basketball club freshman had gathered at the top. The coach was waiting for them with a scary smile that almost, in Sakura's opinion, rivaled the smile of a certain heterochromanic captain when he was looking at his opponents coughvictimscough.

"Fufufu... I have been waiting for you." Kagami stared at his coach. "Are you an idiot?"

Sakura hid a smile. '_So, she's planning on doing that. Kiyoshi-senpai sure was right.' _Kagami scratched his head. "Hey, isn't this like, 5minutes before the morning meeting? Hurry up with that test or something!"

"Before that, I have one thing to say. Last year, I made a promise when the captain asked me to be the coach last year. We are playing for the nationals! If you are not ready for this, feel free to join another club!"

"Huh? What do you..."

Riko cut in. "I know that you guys are strong. But I want you to have a big goal and the will to achieve it no matter what."

She pointed towards the students below. "So that is why now! From here! You will shout your class number! Your name! And your goal for next year! And whoever can't do it here, I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked~!" she said, with an omnious smile.

"Is she serious?"  
"We'll be in trouble..."

"That's too easy!"

Everyone watched Kagami as he stood on the ledge.

"CLASS 1-B! KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

Down below, murmers of suprise of spreading. Hyuuga sweatdropped. _'Wah.. So they are doing it this year too."_

"Next~~"

"Coach, can I do it too?"

Riko looked at the bluenette in suprise. "Huh? But you are already our teammate..."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm still a new member. And I want to try it." She took out a megaphone from thin air. "Since I'm not good at shouting, can I use this?"

The brown haired girl sweatdropped. "Uh... I guess..."

The bluenette took a deep breath... and

"THE BASKETBALL TEAM AGAIN!"

"Ah?! They are quick this year!

* * *

Change room

"Huh? What's this?"

A freshman picked up a magazine that was on the bench. "Hey! this is about the Generation of Miracles!"

The second years looked into the magazine in interest. _'Huh, there's nothing about Sakura in here.'_ thought Hyuuga.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sakura! Why isn't there an article about you?" asked Koganei._

_Izuki frowned. "Even if she was unknown, shouldn't there be something about the phantom sixth player and the vice captain of Teiko?" __Mitobe nodded in agreement._

_"I didn't want any articles about me, so my captain asked the reporter not to. Instead, the articles about the others became extra long."_

_The second years sweatdropped. They weren't sure whether the 'asked' meant the ordinary asking, or the 'blackmail' asking._

_"Besides, those five are the true geniuses."_

_End Flashback._

Outside, a blonde teenager in a gray uniform stopped in his tracks. "Oooh~ Nice, expected from a new school."

Passing girls looked dreamily at the blonde. "Wow! He looks so cool... and so tall..."

"Hey, isn't he that model?"

Inside the gym.

"Wow! Kagami's so fast!"

"Whoooh! Nice shot!

"Do you think that you could beat the Generation of Miracles?"

The blonde stopped at the name, and a sly grin came across his face.

Hyuuga looked around. "Where's the coach?"

"Oh she's coming now. She was skipping! Looked kind of weird.."

"She was WHAT?"

The doors burst open and Riko came in, spreading imaginary flowers everywhere.

"Hey everyone! I have been waiting to tell you the news since like yesterday! We are going to have a practice match against Kaijo High school~~~ And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

A horde of girls burst into the gym, and headed toward a blonde that the team just noticed.

"Ahh... I didn't come for this, I'm so sorry! Give me 5 minutes!"

Sakura involutarily snorted, and tried to leave unnoticed.

"And Sakura-cchi! Don't even think of leaving! Akashi-cchi told me this was your school!"

The tealheaded girl winced. Kagami and the freshmen stared at her. _'How does Sakura know that blonde? Are they friends?'_

Riko and the second years immediately recognized him. _'What is Kise Ryota doing here?'_

* * *

15minutes later~~~

As the last of the girls left, Seirin Basketball team glared at the blonde in half envy, half annoyment. _'5minutes? That was 15!'_

Kise grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Hyuuga just shrugged. "Whatever. But why are you here, Kise?"

The freshmen gawked at the blonde. So this was one of the Generation of Miracles?

The model's eye brightened. "I'm here for Sakura-cchi! Sakura-cchi! I missed you!" wailed Kise.

The tealheaded girl sighed, but patted the blonde's head. "I missed you too, Kise-kun."

"Sakura...cchi?"

Freshman #1's eyes grew large. "Eh? How do you know Sakura?"

Now it was Kise's turn to look suprised. "Huh? She was my teammate in Teiko! You didn't know that?"

Sakura twitched. She had made the senpais promise not to tell, and Kise just had to tell everyone. Great.

"You mean... Sakura was the member of the Generation of Miracles?!"

Inwardly, Kagami was suprised of the revelation. But he was eager to go against the blonde.

A ball flew towards Sakura, and it was stopped few inches away from her head by Kise's hand. The usual happy-go-lucky expression dropped and anger replaced it. "What the heck are you thinking? You almost hit Sakura-cchi!"

The second years let out a breath they had been holding. They were aware of the _injury._ It would have been very bad for that Bakagami if the ball had hit Sakura.

"Sorry I had to stop your reunion, which I want to hear more about how Sakura's in the Generation of Miracles, but for now, play 1 on 1 against me.

Kise's eyes narrowed. "Normally, I wouldn't accpet that, but since you almost hit Sakura-cchi... Fine."

The freshmen was confused. Why was Kise Ryota so protective over Sakura?

* * *

**A/N : Im skipping that part! Since everyone knows what happened!**

Kise picked up the ball, stared at it for a few seconds, and shook his head. "This won't do at all!" He looked at Seirin determinedly. "Give Sakura-cchi to me."

"..Eh?"

Something glinted in Sakura's eyes. "Kise-kun..."

"But Sakura-cchi! They can't bring your full potential! Let's play basketball together again, like in middle school!"

"I am sorry but I would have to respectfully decline."

"Ahahaha... Weird choice of words... Sakura-cchi"

Kagami let out a laugh as he picked himself up from the ground. "So this is the Generation of Miracles! I want to go against every one of them!"

"...As Kagaim-kun says, I'm planning on playing against everyone Kise-kun."

The model's eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh. "This is not like you. What happened?"

"Let's just say I have a promise to keep."

Kise looked at the bluenette, and turned his attention towards Riko. "If Sakura-cchi says that... If Kaijo wins, let her transfer to Kaijo!"

"Fine."

Sakura cut in. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. For a second, Kise thought he saw his former captain, with his heterochromatic eyes flashing as he planned something.

In a blink of an eye, the ball was suddenly taken away from Kise.

"But Seirin is not going to lose."

said Sakura as she handed the ball back to the shocked blonde.

* * *

As Sakura walked back home, she got a call from someone. A vein popped on her head as she opened her cellphone.

"Sei-kun. I asked you not to tell anyone about my school."

_"Ahh but Sakura. Ryota would have a heart attack if he saw __you next Wenesday without knowing you were the next opponent."_

"...How did you know we were having a practice match?"

_"Do you really think that Seirin manage to get a match by luck?"_

Silence

The person at the other end of the phone chuckled.

_"So are you planning on 'changing' Ryota?"_

"...Are you doubting me?"

_"Oh no. Good luck then. And good night."_

"You too."

Akashi Seijuro smiled as he cut the connection. His red and gold eyes flashed in the darkness. "So Ryota. Will you be the first one to fall by the hands of the phantom?"

* * *

**Done! next is the match! I hope...**

**Review~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay~ And thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed!**

**Warning : fem!Kuroko, a little bit AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I do own a pair a red scissors~~**

Chapter 6

Kaijo gym

"And where, do you think you are going?" said Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijo basketball team asked his blonde teammate. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a match in 10 minutes!" He smacked Kise on the head very hard. "So wipe that stupid grin off and be serious or I'll hit you!"

Kise had tears on his eyes. "Senpai… You already hit me…." He immediately brightened up and his eyes were literally sparkling. "And I was just going out to guide Seirin here! The school's large, after all~~~"

The captain frowned, not understanding why Kise was so happy about meeting Seirin. It was just a school, right? "Why are you so happy? They are our opponents."

"Well, Sakuracchi's there! I can't wait to see her again~~~" exclaimed Kise, with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Sakura…..cchi? Who's that? A manager? And how do you know her, anyway?" asked Kasamatsu, still confused.

"She was my vice captain in Teiko!" With that, Kise darted off, leaving the captain to process the words he had just heard. The blonde couldn't have possibly meant that… Kise Ryota's VICE CAPTAIN was in Seirin? And a girl? His hearing must be failing!

"OI KISE! YOU MEAN A GENERATION OF MIRACLE IS IN SEIRIN?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Seirin was admiring the state of art buildings and the sports facilities. Unlike Seirin, which had the gym and the classrooms in one building, Kaijo had different buildings that separated the gyms and the classrooms.

Hyuuga whistled at the sight. "Pretty impressive."

Izuki nodded, agreeing with him. "As expected from a school like Kaijo." Mitobe silently nodded.

As they headed towards a building that seemed like the gym, Sakura noticed something odd. For some reason, Kagami's eyes were redder than usual, giving him a scarier than usual appearance.

"Kagami-kun, your eyes look bad."

"S..Shut up! I was so fired up last night, I couldn't sleep!"

"…Are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?"

The two were so busy bickering, that they didn't notice Kise approaching them.

"Hi~~ I'll be counting on you guys today!"

"Kise!"

The golden haired model was smiling very brightly and waving at them. And as he saw Sakura, his smile grew bigger(if that was possible). "Sakura-cchi!"

He launched himself to the smaller, but the teal haired girl dodged him, causing the blonde to crash on the ground. Seirin's face palmed at the two 'Miracles'.

"Wah, Sakura-cchi! Ever since you rejected me so easily, I've been crying myself to sleep every night!" A stream of tears flowed out of Kise's eyes, making the said girl twitch.

"I have never been turned down by a girl, you know?"

"Please stop talking as if you made a love confession, Kise-kun."

At that, a shadow came across the model's face, and his smile dropped for a second. But he instantly plastered a grin back on his lips, so Sakura didn't notice it.

Kise turned his head to the redhead. "So that's why I'm a bit interested in you, Sakura-cchi's new 'light'."

Kagami's eyes narrowed a bit.

The blonde smirked. "I'm usually not obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles'….. but if Sakura-cchi is so willing to stay in a team like this, there must be something about you that interested her." He disregarded the frowns Sakura and Seirin sent towards him. "Besides, I'm not grown up enough to let a challenge like yours just slide. Sorry, but I will seriously have to take you down."

The redhead grinned and stared defiantly. "Of course!"

"Ah, we're here."

When Riko stepped into the gym, she noticed something she didn't comprehend and certainly didn't like.

"We're playing on half-court?"

"They're already practicing on the other half!"

The brown haired coach approached the Kaijo's coach Takeuchi Genta and asked in a _sickenly_ sweet voice. "Um, what is this?" she said, gesturing to the court.

"It's just like you see. Today's match is just a warm-up match for our team, and it's not even worth watching for our other members. So we would be playing on half-court. But it's still our regulars, so please try not to get your points tripled." replied Takeuchi in a bored voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. Her usually emotionless eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Huh? Why are you wearing your uniform, Kise? You're not playing!"

The model's eyes widened as he watched Sakura's eyes narrow so that it was obvious that she was annoyed. "Wait! Coach!"

"If you play, it will become too outmatched. We already have secured our win with the other regulars playing." Takeuchi snorted, not noticing the panicked look on the blonde's face.

Kise really didn't like the dangerous look on a certain female regular. "I'm so sorry! I'll still be on the bench! If you knock some sense into that guy," he said, pointing towards Takeuchi. "He'll probably let me play!"

Then, he smirked. "Besides, if you can't even make me play, you don't have the right to say that you will take down the Generation of Miracles."

The teal haired girl met his golden gaze. Then, she turned towards the Kaijo coach.

"Excuse me."

Takeuchi jumped at the sudden soft voice that came out of nowhere. He found a weak looking girl with mismatched eyes. He involuntarily shivered, because those eyes reminded him of a certain redhead captain with heterochromatic eyes. "Um.. What is it?"

"I think it will be a bit impossible for a warm-up."

"Huh?"

Yukio stared at the girl who was confronting his coach. 'So she's that player Kise mentioned, huh?'

"Because I don't think you will be able to afford holding back."

The coach glared at the girl. Something was familiar about her. "What?"

Kise smiled. 'What are you planning, Sakura-cchi?"

* * *

"So we will be starting the match Kaijo vs Seirin!"

Yukio frowned. He had been keeping a close eye on the girl, which was very hard. However, she wasn't even on the court. She was sitting on the bench, staring at the players with an intense look in her eyes. 'I thought she was a starter. Why isn't she playing?"

"Sakura-chan, you won't be playing on the first quarter." Sakura nodded.

"Eh? Why not?" Kagami asked, confused why their pass specialist wasn't playing. Hyuuga glared at the redhead. "Think for a bit, idiot! If she starts playing from the first quarter, her misdirection effect is going to wear off at the third quarter!"

"It can wear off?"

Riko just rolled her eyes. Then, she smirked. "Besides, it's not like she can't do damage whether she's on the court or not."

The tiger frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Kagami-kun."

The redhead turned his head towards the phantom. The said phantom had a small, but a definite smirk on her lips.

"Why don't you open the match with a dunk they would never forget?"

Kagami grinned. "Don't need asking!"

Takeuchi stared at the teal headed girl sitting on the bench. _Something_ about her was familiar. "Kise, do you know that girl?"

The blonde grinned. Finally, he could tell his coach about Sakura-cchi! "Yup! She's a player, and-"

The coach snorted. "Ridiculous. With her big talk, I thought Seirin had some decent player in their team. What's a girl doing in a boy's basketball team?"

"You really shouldn't underestimate her."

Takeuchi glanced at Kise, confused. "What?"

"Oh well, you'll soon see."

Riko stared at the Kaijo players in horror. 'Isn't that looking bad? Their stats are too high compared to ours…. We might be completely losing on the physical side…But then again,'

She glanced towards the tealheaded girl sitting next to her. 'We have Kagami and Sakura.' The brunette smirked. 'Those players won't know what's hitting them.'

!Begin!

"Arghhhh!"

Kagami managed to get the ball. His eyes were now filled with fires of determination. '_Why don't you open the match with a dunk they would never forget?' _

The tiger on court quickly dribbled his way through the court. "Take THAT!"

Bam!

"…Oh?" The redhead looked confusedly at his hand that was holding the goal. "Oohh?"

"Ehhhh?! He destroyed the goal!"

"This is not normal!"

Everyone gaped at Kagami, while said player held the goal with disinterested eyes. "Hm….It's bigger than I thought." Then, he frowned. "Wait a minute! How are we going to play? Kuroko! Any ideas?"

Sakura sighed. "First we apologize….." She dragged Kagami to the Kaijo's coach. "I'm sorry, but it seems like we have broken the goal. May we use the other half of the court?" The tealheaded girl said, in a very polite tone to the soulless Takeuchi.

Kise was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. "Th-That was good! You definitely surprised him with that!"

Kagami glared at the said coach. "It's because he looked down on us! Take that!"

"Kagami-kun, you have to pay for it."

The redhead gawked at the blunette. "Huh? We have to pay for it?"

Sakura just shook her head at her light's antics. She looked down to her hand. A white pill was sitting on her palm, inviting her to take it. She clenched her fists and let the pill turn into powder as it fell to the ground, then she walked away. Her multicolored eyes were hardened with determination.

Kise stared after her, his usual smile replaced with a small worried frown. 'If she doesn't take that pill….'

"Kise! Come here for a second!"

"?"

"We'll resume the match!"

**A/N : Done! So what's up with medication Sakura is supposed to take? **

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed! And as for the 30 people who hadn't reviewed…. I HAVE A GUN! Just kidding~~ But reviews make me happy! Do it! I know you want to click that review button!**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : Fem!Kuroko, AU I guess…. And HORRIBLE grammer.

Disclaimer : I really don't want to say it, but I don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 7

'Damn... I hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for Kagami, and Sakura's research in Kaijo, we would have been crushed...' thought Hyuuga.

Meanwhile, Yukio wasn't having a good time himself. 'What the heck is going on? It's like Seirin knows our pass courses! Not to mention their teamwork is much better than our own... Kagami's covered by Kise, but we won't be getting a score gap if they predict everything and steal the ball!' He momentarily stared at the teal-head girl, who was watching the court with an unreadable expression. 'It this your doing?'

Riko stared at the court in horror. It had only been 5 minutes, and the pace of the game was going too fast for her liking. She glanced at the other girl who was watching the court. Was this what happened, when two of the Generation of Miracles clashed against each other?

"We have to call a time out." said Sakura, looking to Riko.

The brunette gaped at the other. "It's only been 5 minutes!"

"Yes, but the pace is going too fast. It's faster than I expected it to be. Also..." Sakura studied the redhead on the court, who was getting more and more irritated every second. "We have to let Kagami-kun cool down, or he would be falling into Kise-kun's trap."

Riko nodded. Clearly, the Bakagami was letting the copycat's actions influence him, making him get angry and lose focus.

"Timeout for Seirin!"

Every player was sweating hard. The brunette coach looked at them in worry. 'Nobody would think that they have only been playing for 5 minutes!'

"Sakura-chan, what do you think? We can't maintain this pace forever!" said Riko, looking worriedly at the players.

Sakura nodded. "That is true. But it is the same for Kaijo." She turned towards the regulars. "Kaijo will try to slower the pace, so we'll let them."

Kagami looked confused. "Why would we do that?"

Riko snorted, and hit the redhead with her clipboard. "How stupid are you, Bakagami? We wouldn't last long with this crazy pace!"

"Oh…Right."

Meanwhile, at the Kaijo bench, Takeuchi was screaming at the regulars while they weren't actually listening. In fact, they were having an emergency meeting... kind of.

"Wait captain, you mean that small, really weak looking girl used to be the Generation of Miracles?

Yukio grimaced. "Yup."

Kise popped in. "And my personal instructor~!"

The regulars glared at him.

"So, Kise, be a good boy and tell me why you are telling us now? And did you tell the coach?"

The model grinned sheepishly. "Uh... I told Kasamatsu senpai, didn't I? And I did try to tell the coach!"

"Huh. Whatever. But what are we going to do? We are getting our pass courses completely figured out by that Sakura girl and the guy I'm matched up with." said Moriyama "But even if they know our passes, it's not like they can stop us completely."

Takeuchi sighed at his players. They were having a 'meeting', and weren't even listening to him. "Fine. Just slow the pace. It's going too fast."

"Ok, coach."

"Timeout is over!

* * *

"Kagami-kun."  
"Huh?"  
"Do refrain from scoring."

* * *

Yukio looked at Seirin's ace in surprise.  
Not once, had he scored after the timeout. Instead, he was mostly passing the ball to his other teammates. This was odd, since the redhead looked like he wasn't really happy about it. Then, Yukio's eyes widened in realization. He whipped his head towards Kise, who was faithfully blocking Kagami. But, he hadn't scored once either.

'Damn! Kagami isn't doing anything, so Kise can't copy him! Although, the pace got slower since those two aren't going crazy on court….' The captain narrowed his eyes at Seirin's bench. 'Is she deliberately letting us slower the pace?'

Currently, the score was 27-24, with Kaijo in the lead. But Yukio couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, soon.

Kise looked at the clock. 8 minutes had passed, and Sakura still wasn't on court. 'I have to admit that she caught me off guard for a few minutes with Kagami not scoring. But I just can copy others. What is she planning to do?'

Hyuuga grimaced slightly. 'Blimey, Sakura sure was right about everything.'

"_Kaijo will try to slower the pace, so we'll let them. Unfortunately, this will slowly widen the score gap, since Kaijo's regulars are admittedly, better and more experienced than us. Even if Kagami-kun stops challenging Kise-kun, Kise-kun will start to copy others, thus scoring once again. We have to make sure the score gap doesn't get any bigger."_

'I don't like it that we have to rely on Sakura and Kagami, but right now, we don't have a choice!' The captain of Seirin set his eyes in determination. 'We'll just have to do our best.'

Riko studied the court. 14 minutes, and the score was currently 37-32. "5 point difference…. Kise's starting to score again…" Next to her, Sakura stood up, shrugging her jacket off. "Oh, Sakura. Are you ready to go in?"

Sakura stared at her coach. "I was ready a long time ago."

The brunette blushed. "Right… right! Referee! Player change!"

Despite that the blunette could very well secure the loss of today's match, Kise couldn't stop the blinding smile that took over his features as he watched Sakura adjust her black wristbands. He concealed a frown when he saw that the wristbands had red rims on it. "It feels like it have been a long time since I was on the same court as you."

Sakura glanced at the model with a little sadness in her eyes. Kise smiled sadly at her and asked the question he had wanted to ask for a long time. "Why….. why did you leave us during our third year, Sakura-cchi?"

She didn't answer, merely adverting her eyes from his gaze.

As soon as the whistle blew, Sakura disappeared.

Yukio looked around, and decided to pass the ball to Hayakawa. However, the ball suddenly veered off course and straight into Kagami's hands. A blur of teal was seen at the corner of his eyes, but it was gone quickly as it appeared.

37-34

Kise immediately took the ball and dribbled across the court. But when he had gotten to the other side of the court, the ball was suddenly slapped out of his hands. Golden eyes widened as he watched Sakura dribble the ball away from him. She sent a quick smile towards him, and launched the ball across the court.

Everyone could only watch as the ball sailed towards the other side of the court.

Kagami grabbed the ball, wincing slightly at the strength that slammed into his hands, and quickly dunked it.

The whistle blew.

"First half is over! 37-36, in Kaijo's favor!"

In a daze, Kise walked towards Kaijo's bench, where a red-faced coach was fuming.

"Kise, you're going to explain now who that number 11 is!"

"She's… my former vice-captain in Teiko." Kise murmured.

"And why did you forget to mention that before the match?"

The rest of the regulars said in unison. "He tried to."

Takeuchi groaned. "Right….."

"Oi, Kise! How did she kept on disappearing like that?" asked Yukio.

"It's called misdirection."

"Misd…. What?"

"It's not like magic or anything." Kise started to explain, somewhat reluctantly. "To put it roughly, she's just turning the attention away from her. Even I can do that for a moment."

He took the ball. "Please look at me." Then, he tossed the ball to the air, and everyone's eyes shifted to the ball. "See? You weren't looking anymore."

"Ah!"

"Sakura-cchi uses things like this together with her over than average observation skills, and make herself disappear, only acting as a relay for passes."

Kise made an amused expression. "Even if she didn't do that, she's already hard to notice from the start."

"But, what was the last pass? I mean, she wasn't using misdirection with that." asked Yukio, remembering the pass that had shot across the court like a bullet.

"Well, it looked awfully easy to catch. I mean, a pass that covers that much distance can't possibly have much power in it?" said Moriyama thoughtfully.

Kise paled slightly. "Actually, you might not want to try catching her long-distanced passes." He pointed towards Seirin's bench, Kagami was pressing ice to his red hands. "During our middle school years, nobody minus the Generation of Miracles could catch her passes."

"So…. We're pretty much doomed, yeah?"

Kise narrowed his eyes. "No. I doubt that Sakura-cchi will keep passing like that. She's probably aware that those passes will only ruin Kagami's hands."

He stared at the teal-head who was talking to Kagami. "I'm not going to lose, Sakura-cchi." He whispered softly.

* * *

Sakura ignored her constant headache. Pain was a friend to her, a companion that always followed her everywhere. "No, Kagami-kun. Your hands are already red with just one pass. I'm not going to pass to you like earlier anymore."

"But we could score a lot more if you do that!" The redhead whined.

Riko hit him on the head. "Shut up!" The coach turned towards the other girl. "Kise started to score again. That means he's not just copying Kagami anymore. Think it is safe to let Bakagami loose?

The teal head nodded.

"All right! Kagami, you would not, on any circumstance challenge Kise like you did in the first quarter. Get that in your head!"

Kagami grumbled. "Sure." Then he brightened up. "Well, since Sakura will be passing to me, I wouldn't have to worry about that, right?"

"But, Kise Ryota is still a problem." said Izuki. "We have no way of actually stopping him."

The brunette coach pursed her lips. "I know, but right now….."

"Kise-kun has a weakness."

All heads swiveled towards the female regular of their team. "What?"

Sakura was calmly drinking her vanilla milkshake-wait, where did she get that?

"Where did you get a vanilla milkshake from?" Kagami blurted out.

"From my bag."

"Wait, more importantly, what do you mean he has a weak point? And why haven't you told us anything about it?" asked Hyuuga, genuinely confused on why Sakura would hide such a thing.

"Actually, you can't really call it a weak point." murmured the teal-head, sounding slightly miffed that her captain had called her vanilla milkshake less important.

The others facepalmed. 'What is it with Sakura and her vanilla milkshakes?'

Riko instantly remembered when she had gone to Teiko to scout Sakura to Seirin.

_Flashback_

_Riko gulped as she looked at Teiko Middle school. This was the school where the Generation of Miracles went to. What was she thinking, listening to Kiyoshi? Whatever made him think that the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles will come to a new school like Seirin? Did the player even exist?_

"_Ah, Aida-san. You are here for who, exactly?"_

_The brunette coach withheld a scowl. The principal of Teiko sounded too arrogant for her liking. If this was the way everyone acted here…_

"_I was hoping to talk to Kuroko Sakura?"_

_The principal raised his eyebrows. "Sakura-san? Why would you want to speak to her?"_

"_I was going to ask her to come to Seirin."_

"_Hmm, she would probably be at the gym. And if she says no, don't pressure her."_

_Riko blinked. She was expecting to hear a snide remark about why would a member of the Generation of Miracles go to a school like Seirin. "Uh, ok. Thank you."_

_As she stepped out of the office, she heard the principal mutter. "I do hope she gets out of it alive…"_

_Thoroughly puzzled on why the principal would suddenly be afraid for her life, she walked towards the gym. _

_Her eyes widened. The gym was huge! It was a different level from Seirin. With a sinking feeling in her gut, she tapped a passing student. _

"_Um, excuse me, but where can I find Kuroko Sakura?"_

_The student's eyes widened. "Are you trying to scout the vice captain too?"_

_Vice captain!_

_Riko was bewildered, but kept a fake smile on her face. Kiyoshi was going to explain how he knew the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles or else….. "In fact, I am. She was recommended by a friend of mine, I was hoping to talk to her?"_

"_Oh well. It can't be helped I guess. But if she doesn't agree, don't pressure her and get out of here quickly."_

"_May I ask why?"_

_The student sighed. "It's just….. Just don't pressure her."_

_The brunette frowned. Was this vice captain a scary person? _

"_She's over there, sitting at the bench."_

_At first glance, Riko thought the student was just pulling her leg. There was nobody on the bench! "I don't see-"_

"_Look again, carefully."  
She did. _

_And almost had a heart attack. _

_A pale girl with long, sky blue hair was sitting on the bench, with a clipboard in her hands. Her head was lowered, and she was…. holding vanilla milkshake?_

'_I can't believe I didn't see her!'_

_Riko thanked the student, and approached the blunette._

"_Er… hello! I'm Aida Riko from Seirin!"_

_The girl raised her head. Crimson and blue eyes stared into Riko's eyes. _

"_Nice to meet you too. I'm guessing that you are here to scout me into Seirin?"_

_Taken aback at the straightforward words, Riko nodded. _

"_Ok."_

_Riko stared at her, openmouthed. "Excuse me?"_

_With her trademark monotone voice, Sakura explained. "Kiyoshi-kun told me about Seirin, and I was considering going there."_

"_Oh."_

"_But on one condition."_

_Riko momentarily panicked. Please don't let it be something extreme…_

"_I would like to be allowed to drink vanilla milkshake whenever I want."_

_The brunette coach sweat dropped._

"_S-Sure! Here's my phone number! And when would you like to meet the rest-"_

"_Sakura. What is going on?"_

_A smooth, baritone voice sent shivers to her spine. Something told Riko that whoever spoke, was not a person to be trifled with._

_Sakura stood up. "I think it would be best if you leave now, Aida-san. I will call you later."_

_Riko numbly nodded, and tried to escape the heterochromatic gaze that was burning her back. As soon as she was out of the school, she let out a breath she had been holding. _

_At least she managed to get the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles!_

"Coach? Coach!

Riko blinked, getting out of the memory. "Huh?"

Hyuuga chuckled. "You completely spaced out on us, coach."

The brunette blushed. "Sorry?"

"So what are we going to do about Kise? I mean, we don't have a way to shut him off." Kagami pondered, thoughtfully(*gasp)

"I'll continue to pass to Kagami-kun."

Kagami grinned, and held his fist out.

Sakura stared at it for a second. And she held out her fist and bumped it.

* * *

"So, basically, there's no way of stopping her?"

Kise sighed. "Normally, if she had started to play from the start, the effect would have weared off by now, due to the faster than normal pace."

"But-?"

"But, she started to play 5minutes ago, and after break, her misdirection will be affecting us fully."

Yukio groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"It doesn't matter. There's no way I'm going to lose."

Kaijo's captain looked at the blonde. He was staring at the redhead, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Third quarter will begin!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! Basketball scenes are too hard….. And Yes! I have made Kuroko stronger, but only a little bit. **

**I apologize for the late update. And thank you for the reviews! I was not able to reply to them, but I will try my best. **

**The white pill mystery wouldn't be coming up now, but I assure you that I probably would be giving hints about it….. Hope so. Didn't I mention something on this chapter? **

**What's a beta?**

** Review please! It motivates me to write faster... Hopefully**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and ok! I skipped ahead a bit. A lot. Sakura might be playing, but I figured that since Kise is copying Kagami again, the score gap will** **become bigger. But that's all part of Sakura's plan!  
Iwillshutupnow.**

**Disclaimer :Anything you recognize do not belong to me~**

* * *

Third quarter. 55:46 in Kaijo's favor.

Kise approached Kagami.

"You should admit it. Even if Sakura-cchi is playing right now, it's 10 years to early for you to challenge the Generation of Miracles."

"What?!"

"You were barely keeping up without Sakura, and now she's on court, I can just copy you again every time you score. I'll acknowledge your potential, but you're still no match for me. No matter what kind of technique you use, as long as I see it, I'll repay you back twice as immediately."

Kagami was struck speechless.

"No matter how much you struggle, you can't win against me." _Even if it was against Sakura-cchi!_

When Kise gave that speech, he didn't expect the redhead to burst into laughter.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but it's just that it have been a while since I met a guy who said something like that."

"…?"

"Anyways, life is all about challenges! Without strong opponents, living isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win." He gave a smirk to the model. "I'm not done! It starts from now!"

Kagami's eyes glinted. "Thanks to that, I realized what your weak point is." He looked around. "I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say it herself."

At that, he grabbed Sakura who was trying to get away. "If you don't see her, you can't copy her!" Kagami put his hand on top of Sakura's head, muffling it. "In other words, she's your weak point isn't she?"

Sakura glared at him. "What are you doing?" Not waiting for an answer, she kicked the other.

Kise watched as the redhead jumped on one foot, howling in pain. "So?" He spat out. "It's true that I can't copy Sakura-cchi's play. But that doesn't change anything."

The redhead grinned. "Yes it does."

Izuki was now in possession of the ball, and he passed it to Kagami. Kise continued to copy and block him. 'A regular drive? Is he going to go for a fade-away again?"

Golden eyes widened as Kagami passed the ball to Sakura, who immediately tapped it back to the redhead.

'Cooperation play with Sakura-cchi!?'

"_We'll let the score gap become bigger, and make them let their guard down. Then, we counterattack."_

55: 48

This time, Sakura passed the ball to Hyuuga.

"Here comes a three pointer!"

55: 51

"That number 4…. He's rather good." Yukio muttered. "We can't let our guards down."

Riko smirked. 'Now that our passes are connecting, our offense will increase dramatically!'

Kise gritted his teeth. "Sakura-cchi….."

"Kise-kun is strong. It's true that Kaijo is much stronger than Seirin."

The teal head girl's eyes held sorrow. "But, _you_ are fighting alone."

The blonde flinched.

"With Kagami-kun, we can fight you."

"So Sakura-cchi really changed a lot….." Kise narrowed his eyes. "But this won't stop me. I'll be the one to win, in the end! You can't stop me every time with your play!"

Kagami smirked. "And that's where you're wrong."

Yukio gaped. "That girl is marking Kise?!"

Kise stared at the teal head. "I… could have never expected to face you like this, Sakura-cchi."

Her blank eyes looked back into his golden ones coolly. "Hmm."

Takeuchi grimaced. "What in the world…"

"I don't know what you are planning, but…." Kise surged passed her. "You can't stop me, Sakura-cchi!"

Kagami immediately blocked him. "Wrong. We are not stopping you."

The brunette coach smiled. "We are taking it!"

Sakura hit the ball from the behind, letting Kagami steal it.

55: 53

"It doesn't matter if you can copy everything, Kise-kun."

The redhead grinned. "Since not letting you through is our goal!"

The model scowled. "So what if I don't get through? With three pointers…."

"_But what about three pointers? He can still score with those."_

"_Ah yes. About that….."_

Kagami jumped.

"_Jump, Kagami-kun."_

The redhead hit the ball right out of Kise's hands.

'Dammit! This means Sakura-cchi's taking care of the ground, while Kagami is covering her!'

"Let's go! Quick attack!"

**((A/N : Heh.. Can't let them tie yet, can I?)**

Kise spun around, quickly, his fists flailing around. Unfortunately, he didn't see Sakura right behind him.

His fist caught Sakura in the eye.

Sakura staggered, a wave of pain coming from inside and out.

"Sakura/Kuroko!"

Blood dripped on the ground.

Kise was suddenly in a memory he had wanted to erase forever.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Red didn't suit her._

_Sky blue and crimson red were two completely opposite colors._

_Was that why this whole picture looked so wrong?_

_Blood..._

_The blonde looked at the street in horror. Someone he knew very well was lying on the street, his captain was holding that person, frantically trying to stop the blood._

_But there was so much of it._

_"Ryota! Call the ambulance now!"_

_Akashi-cchi's panicked voice broke through his thoughts._

_His red-haired captain never panicked._

_With shaking hands, Kise took out his cell phone. _

_"Please come. There's been an accident..."_

_His voice barely a whisper, the blonde told the location. After that, he slowly approached the redhead._

_Akashi had took out a spare T-shirt, and with his scissors, he cut them into long strips which he used to bind the person's head._

_Sky blue hair was splattered with red._

_"S-Sak-kura-cchi?"_

* * *

"Kise-kun."

Her soft voice shook him out of the memory. He looked fearfully at her, almost convinced that she would be….

"I'm fine."

Kise realized that his hands were shaking. "I hurt you…. How could I hurt you?"

Sakura gave him one of her rare smiles. "You didn't mean it to happen. Please stop blaming yourself." She unconsciously rubbed her temple. The hit had brought another fresh amount of migraines, but it wasn't too bad. "I'm fine." Again, she reassured the blonde.

"We still have a match to play."

Another wave of pain hit her, and she winced noticeably this time. Right then, blood streamed down from her forehead.

"Time-out for Seirin!"

"There's only three minutes left in the third quarter. Shouldn't we take Sakura out?" Izuki said worriedly. Riko was currently binding bandages on the teal-head's forehead. "Of course I'm taking her out! I'm not risking anything for Sakura-chan!"

"Please let me play, Riko-san."

All heads turned towards the girl.

Kagami snorted. "Don't be stupid! You are hurt, you can't possibly thinking of playing in that condition."

"If Kagami-kun was in my position, would you stop playing?" Sakura countered.

"Uh….."

However, the brunette coach wasn't going to back down. "Absolutely not Sakura-chan. Your former captain will kill me if something happens to you, and you are not in any condition to play! It's already bad that you are not taking your pills like you're supposed to, and now a head injury? No can do."

Sakura looked at Riko straight in the eye. "Riko-san, I am not going to stop playing because of a minor injury. There is a reason why I continued to play basketball, and I intend to keep playing. I will _not_ give up."

The two were having an intense staring match, while Kagami was thoroughly confused. Pills? Continue to play? What the hell were they talking about?

Riko sighed. "Fine, _but._" She paused, emphasizing. "If I see any signs of you in pain I am going to substitute out, understand?"

"Yes."

"Time-out over!"

"Oi, Oi. Is she really going to play?" Yukio stared unashamedly towards the tealhead girl.

Kise flinched. Then, he noticed a certain green haired shooter standing in the shadows. 'Midorimacchi?'

Fourth quarter 5:06

"What-?"

Kise blinked. The scoreboard, it had to be wrong, right?

"They….they are tied?"

81 :81

Golden eyes darkened, and his bangs shadowed them.

Kagami flinched. 'This guy….His aura changed?!"

Sakura clenched her fists. 'No…..'

Kise rushed past both Sakura and Kagami, and scored. "I'm not going to lose, not to Sakura, not to anyone."

'_And I'm sorry everyone. The last quarter is going to be same as the first quarter. A struggle for points.'_

Kagami and Kise continually clashed against each other.

92:92 1:06

Those who were not playing cheered for their teams.

99: 99 0:31

"Damn it! They are stubborn!" Moriyama growled.

'No, there's something else. They can't be just playing by spirit. By this time, and the pace of the game, Seirin's regulars should be dropping like flies now.' Yukio thought. 'There's no way they should have been able to keep up. Their stamina's low compared to ours, due to the differences in physique. Then how?'

A horrible idea formed in his head. 'What if, they saved their strength knowing that at the end, it will be another struggle of points?'

0:15, 101: 101

Hyuuga shouted. "We don't have time! Steal the ball, or it will be over!"

"Yeah!"

As Kagami passed Sakura, she called out to him. "Kagami-kun, there's one more thing Kise-kun can't copy."

"…?"

0:7

Yukio shot the basketball, but suddenly, it was blocked by a certain redhead.

"What?!"

Hyuuga caught it, and instantly passed it to Kagami. The first year duo quickly crossed the court.

Kise had his hands outstretched, absolutely no intentions of letting either of them pass. Then, his eyes widened as the redhead passed it to Sakura.

'Akashicchi never managed to teach her how to shoot, right?'

0:01

Sakura threw the ball.

"…She missed?"

"No!" Yukio shouted.

They watched as Kagami caught the ball in the air. "It's an alley-oop!"

As the redhead jumped, the blonde also jumped. "I'm not going to let you!"

'….Huh? We jumped at the same time…. Then why am I falling first?'

Sakura inwardly smiled. 'Hmm…So, I was right. Kagami-kun's potential….'

"You won't copy anything anymore!" Kagami yelled determinedly. "Because…"

"_If you shoot a buzzer beater, it will be alright."_

"I will end it with that!"

103: 101

Game over.

"We…did it…." Hyuuga whispered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"WE DID IT!"

Hearing her teammates shouts of happiness, Sakura allowed a small smile on her lips. 'One down, four more to go, Sei-kun.'

The sounds of Seirin cheering faded away, and Kise closed his eyes. 'I…lost?' "In my life, this is the first time I lost….."

He opened them again, and was surprised to see that tears were streaming down his face. "Huh?"

Kagami raised an incredulous eyebrow. "He's crying?"

Right at that moment, Yukio kicked the model, hard. "What's with those tears, idiot? Wait, the fact that you never once lost in your life annoys me more! Go and die!"

"…Kasamatsu-senpai?"

The captain of Kaijo met Kise's eyes. "Then, put revenge in your dictionary."

* * *

"Thank you very much!"

As Seirin set out from the Kaijo's gym, Riko had sparkles and flowers all over her, while Takeuchi was visibly twitching. Hyuuga and Izuki sweatdropped, as the two coaches shook hands.

"Huh? Where's Kise?" someone said out loud.

At the water fountain—

Kise splashed water on his face. He was still a bit shocked of the fact that he had lost, but he had calmed down some. The blonde heard footsteps behind him.

"Heh, I didn't think that you would come to watch a practice match, Midorimacchi."

A tall, green haired teenager with emerald eyes was behind him, and holding a…frog?

"Your sign, Gemini has the worst luck today, but I didn't think you would actually lose. Although, even monkeys would have been able to do that dunk festival."

Midorima Shintaro smirked. "Well, against her, you can't really expect anything less than victory."

Kise made a pained expression. "….Is that what you can only say to someone who had just lost? Besides, what does it matter whether it is a dunk or not? It's just the same as long it goes in."

The green haired teen rolled his eyes. "That's why you're hopeless. The real worth of the shot is the distance it has been made from. Don't you know the saying 'Man proposes, God disposes?'"

"Of course I do. You said it everyday in Teiko."

The other teen discretely ignored the blonde. "I am a man that proposes." Then, he held out his frog toy. "And I always carry my lucky item as my horoscope tells me to. That is why I never miss."

Kise sweatdropped. 'Although I know he had been like this since forever and heard countless times…..I still don't get what the heck he's talking about! To think that this guy is the number one shooter among the Miracles….'

A light bulb appeared above his head. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be talking the Sakuracchi?"

Midorima hid an annoyed expression. "That would not be necessary. I acknowledge the value of her style, and I respect it. But that fact that she went to a school like _Seirin_," He spat the word out like it was a bug. "That annoys me. Also, her blood type A is not compatible for my B."

"Oh, and thank you for reminding me…"

The next thing Kise saw was a fist flying towards his face.

"What were you thinking? You are aware that hurting Sakura under any circumstances are unacceptable?"

Kise looked up from the ground. The green haired boy's eyes were dark, a barely concealed fury in them. Midorima was silently holding out a phone. "It's Akashi." He only said curtly.

With a tremble, Kise took the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Ryota. I hope the fact that you had hurt Sakura on the _head_ is not true, hmm?"

The icy cold tone of his former captain sent shivers down his spine. "I-I'm sorry. But it's true."

"So you agree that you should be punished?"

Kise let out a regretful sigh. "It was my fault that Sakuracchi got hurt. How can I say anything to that? I should have been more careful."

He could literally hear the satisfied smirk the red haired captain would be making. "Good thinking. Your training is going to be tripled for a week. Normally, I wouldn't let you off so easily, but since you have already lost…" With that, Akashi hung up.

Midorima carefully eyed the blonde. "Huh. So he decided not to kill you?"

"…That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Bastard! You went on ahead while I was in a traffic jam!"

A raven haired boy was walking while pulling a cart behind him. Kise looked at him with a bemused expression. "So is he your new servant, Midorimacchi?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oi! It was embarrassing!"

Midorima calmly adjusted his glasses. "It's a shame, but give up on your revenge against Seirin."

"…Huh?"

"It is impossible for us to lose against a school like Seirin."

Turning around, Midorima muttered so only the raven haired boy could hear. "Even if it is against you….Sakura."

* * *

**I apologize for the extremely late update. And the scriptish kind of chapter. Hah... basketball scenes were too hard, and I don't have really good ideas how to make Kuroko stronger without effectively destroying the story. So, Kuroko had an accident, but it has a story behind it. Wonder who caused it? Also, does anyone know what disabling headaches are? I do~  
I recently read Kuroko and Aomine's match during the Winter cup, but was a bit disappointed. Kuroko was too weak! And the secret of misdirection was too easy to find out...But misdirection overflow was awesome!  
So, do you want Sakura to have new skills including the canon ones?**


End file.
